Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Soundtrack
I was wondering, what program(s) did the producers use to record/edit the soundtrack? 10:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Majh0l@hush.com Dragon Battle Theme i was just wondering, everytime i play the game and battle a Dragon i listen the two track of dragon battle (One They Fear and Watch the Skies) but there is another track used for Dragon Battles, and i was searching it in the Soundtrack CD's and i can't find it, is an Instrumental track with no voice, so i think this need to be added to the track but i don't know the name, so if anyone knows how it's named and why it's not added in the Game CD Soundtrack this should be in the Trivia.?? The Border of Phantasm 14:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction In the "The lyrics to Dragonborn are as follows" section, the lyrics are actually those of "Sovngarde", not "Dragonborne". Please fix that. Source: listened to it :) 01:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Musical Themes The similarites among the sound tracks to Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim are deliberate. There are repeating themes (what we hear as melodies) and motifs (shorter musical phrases and rhythms) which Soule has carried through all three compositions. Doing so gives each game a familiar Elder Scrolls sound while placing those familiar elements in a new setting which is unique to the particular game. Those of us who enjoy music recognize these familiar elements and welcome them as old friends. Jannifer (talk) 07:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article I have read up on the page for featured articles, and I have decided that this would be a good page to nominate for Featured Article. I have noticed that it is especially detailed, and that it is named a Good Article. The reason I am saying this is because there have been only SIX featured articles in the site's history. As such, we should be trying to add more featured articles. Do to the page what you will, that's just my 2 cents. Factual correction Looking around the internet and the iTunes version of this soundtrack, there is one track missing and an extra track added on. In 'Track List CD 2' track no.10 is 'The Forest of Darkness' which doesn't appear in iTunes, the soundtrack, or anywhere else on the internet (and hence should be removed). Also, the track 'Under an Ancient Sun' is missing, which should be no.10 in 'Track List CD 1'. The current CD 1 track no.10 in the wiki is 'One They Fear', which should be track no.10 for CD 2, where the false track 'The Forest of Darkness' is. Please fix these. Source: iTunes, the internet, looking at the soundtrack. 19:41, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :I want to confirm this now (july 2017). Also it has not been fixed yet! 15:27, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Dragonborn lyrics A few parts of the lyrics seem to be missing from the actual song, is there any explanation for the discrepency? Revrant (talk) 14:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction So, the actual song Dragonborn (CD1: Track 1) does not contain all of the verses listed here. In fact, it is missing the 3rd/4th/5th verse. Sovngarde (CD3: Track 17) has all of the verses listed here except the 4th. They are essentially the same song/lyrics set to different beats and melody. So I do not know if that 4th verse (a repeat of the chorus) actually appears in any song?? Can anyone confirm the CD/Track #? There may be another song I'm missing that uses a different version with different verses, but at the end of the day, anyone trying to follow along to either of those songs based on the lyrics on this page are going to be hopelessly lost once they hit the 3rd/4th verse. I would suggest some markup or clarification somewhere in the article. It's EXTREMELY easy to confirm these lyrics. Just listen to the song. 13:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :I gave it a shot, but I keep getting lost. So I don't think I can be much of a help. Anyway, keep in mind that this is a wiki, so if you want to change something you can just go and change it. —Atvelonis (talk) 20:42, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Some Clarification I have seen in the Trivia section where it says "Sovengarde" is the same lyrics (which is half true) as "Dragonborn" and people talking about the lyrics of the two songs so here are the actual full lyrics I have found for each song. If someone can please edit the main page to reflect these facts. My wiki editing and formating skills are not on par with what is needed. Dragonborn Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov ahrk fin reyliik do jul voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fuundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Sovengarde (Bold and underlined is not in Dragonborn) Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov ahrk fin reyliik do jul voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein! Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fuundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot! Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! TheMiningAlex (talk) 00:16, November 21, 2018 (UTC)